


〔橘农〕燥2.0

by NINESJIU



Category: jn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINESJIU/pseuds/NINESJIU
Summary: 首发lofter





	〔橘农〕燥2.0

“轻点…痛…”

白皙的背脊撞在浴室冰凉的瓷砖墙上，下身还被粗硬的肉棒不停地贯穿着，后背的不适感让陈立农忍不住推拒着林彦俊的胸膛，脸也扭到了一边躲开了林彦俊的吻。

他的娇兔兔，真是一点委屈也不能受。

林彦俊无奈地叹了口气，把人转了个身抱到怀里，略微带着薄茧的指尖轻轻抚过陈立农后背被撞红的痕迹，暧昧的轻抚带来一阵麻酥酥的快感，让陈立农忍不住颤抖了一下。

“农农后背都红了，那不做了好不好？”

自己养的宝贝哭着也要宠完，但是早就摸清了陈立农性子的林彦俊知道，就算他同意，陈立农也不会让他停在这里的。

果然，听到林彦俊说不做了，陈立农也不撒娇喊疼了，着急地用湿答答吐着淫水的后穴磨蹭林彦俊的肉棒，想把那个刚刚欺负他的坏东西重新吸回体内。

“不行…彦俊快点进来…快高潮了啦…”刚刚明明就要高潮了，结果林彦俊竟然就这么停下来了，真的是坏人了！虽然…虽然是他自己吵着痛…但是也很爽是真的嘛。

听到满意的答案，林彦俊握住陈立农的腰，毫不怜惜地撞进了湿软的小穴，穴壁热情地缠上阴茎，吸得他马眼一阵酥麻。陈立农双手扶着冰凉的瓷砖，肿胀的乳尖时不时蹭到墙上，被激得一颤一颤的，后穴也不规律地缩紧。

“夹这么紧，是想再让我射到里面吗？”

林彦俊俯身轻咬陈立农后颈和肩膀的嫩肉，这样像标记领地一样的行为让他很有满足感，像是要告诉全世界这个人是他的，打上记号了。

小兔子每天都要被他的精液浇灌，后穴射得满满的，不堵着就会流出淫乱的白色液体，浑身上下都是他的味道。

“啊…唔啊…哥哥，快点…要…”

陈立农被肏到迷迷糊糊的时候，就会下意识地喊“哥哥”，每次他一喊，林彦俊就会忍不住更用力地操弄他，最后让他喊着哥哥射出来。

“要什么…农农想要什么？”

林彦俊坏心地狠狠顶弄了两下，陈立农就浑身酥麻，忍不住去拉他按着自己腰的手，软软地求饶：

“要你…要哥哥…要哥哥的精液灌进来…”

“真贪吃……”

林彦俊咬住陈立农后肩的软肉，肉棒在湿滑的后穴里快速抽插了几十下，便不再忍耐，埋在最深处把精液全喂给贪吃的小穴。

陈立农被精液烫得颤抖，前面的性器也早已是射过许多次的可怜样子，蔫蔫地耷拉着头。

“下次不会做这么多次了，射太多次农农你会受不了的。”

林彦俊一边揽着陈立农帮他清理身上的狼藉，一边说道。

话是这么说，但哪次不是你做得最起劲哦？小朋友不满地一口咬上了林彦俊的侧颈，咬出一排整整齐齐的牙印，看了看有些红肿的印子，又反悔心疼地舔了舔。

林彦俊反倒很喜欢他给自己留牙印，陈立农从来不舍得咬重了，酥酥麻麻的就当按摩了。而且他每次咬完自己又会心疼的样子总让林彦俊感到很受用。

两个人抱在一起黏黏糊糊地洗了个鸳鸯浴，中间又差点擦枪走火，林彦俊看着陈立农红肿得不成样子的穴口只能强忍下欲望，而陈立农也被插得狠了，低着头不敢对上哥哥赤裸的视线。

回到房间后，林彦俊很骚包地只穿一条西裤，赤裸着胸膛跑到阳台上抽烟，顺便欣赏下自己小兔子穿衣服的美景。

“不准抽烟了啦。”陈立农穿上衬衣，扣子都没扣就去阳台抢林彦俊手里的烟。

“别抢别抢，烫到你怎么办。”林彦俊一手把烟举高，一手把扑过来的小兔子搂了个满怀。“快点扣子扣好，像什么样子哦？”

“我不喜欢烟味。”

“好好好我不抽了。”林彦俊掐灭烟，转过头想去亲亲小兔子，结果却亲了个空。

“有烟味……”陈立农捂住林彦俊的嘴，但是挡不住最后手心还是被啾了一口。

林彦俊勾起嘴角，亲哪不是亲呀，满足地拍了拍小兔子的侧腰：“下午好好上课哦，晚上去接你。”

“我不要你接！你的车太显眼了，别人看到会说我被包养欸！”

陈立农困扰的样子让林彦俊觉得十分有趣，越看越觉得可爱，从后面环上陈立农的腰，下巴在对方的肩窝蹭了蹭。

“我不是你的金主爸爸吗？”

“不是。”

“那是什么？”

“嗯…”陈立农歪着头，真的在仔细思考，“哥哥？”

“什么？”林彦俊有点气地咬上陈立农的侧颈，虽然做爱的时候叫他哥哥他会很开心，但是平时他可不想做哥哥，“再给你个机会。”

陈立农只感觉脖子痒痒的，缩着肩膀在林彦俊怀里挣扎起来：“错了！是男朋友啦……”

林彦俊有意逗他玩，故意抱住人不松手，软软的兔子在自己怀里蹭来蹭去，林彦俊感觉刚刚平复下去的欲火又有点重新燃起的苗头。他轻轻舔过陈立农侧颈刚刚被自己咬出来的牙印，一只手伸进陈立农刚刚穿好的衬衣中揉弄他的乳尖。

身体被调教得已经变得十分敏感的小兔子立刻软了腰，隔着衣服摁住林彦俊作乱的手。

“嗯…嗯彦俊…不要玩了…还要上课呢…”

“可是我又想要了。”林彦俊隔着裤子用身下半硬的东西顶了顶怀里小娇娇的臀部。

“啊…别顶…真的不行！”

陈立农趁林彦俊松了力道，慌忙挣脱出来，跑到房间门口背上包就跑，临走还不忘瞪了林彦俊一眼，然而瞪的这一眼在林彦俊看来都是赤裸裸的勾引。

他是真的中了名叫陈立农的春药。


End file.
